


Fighting the Darkness

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for the Snarry100 prompt: Fortune.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fighting the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Snarry100 prompt: Fortune.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Harry lay awake, staring up into darkness. He had no idea what time it was, other than a vague feeling that dawn was approaching. Any other time, he’d still be fast asleep, comfortably spooned against Severus until the last possible moment, but his mind was too full to allow sleep to creep back in.

There had been three more attempts to harm Severus over the past week. And, although they had been thwarted by the team of Aurors he had assigned, Harry feared what was still to come—what lengths sheer desperation would force this unknown woman to go to.

~~~

Severus stirred beside him, drawing Harry’s gaze. This woman—whoever she was—obviously knew nothing about him, other than the questionable truths and downright lies told by the press. She was probably only after his fame and fortune. She couldn’t even begin to understand the bond he shared with Severus, or what lengths _he_ would go to in order to protect that. But she would. That much he vowed.

Turning over, Severus pulled Harry against him, his arm snaking around Harry’s waist. “Stop thinking so loudly.”

Smiling despite himself, Harry met warm lips. “Do you have something else in mind?”

~~~

“If you insist on being awake so early,” Severus murmured, and Harry could see his smirk even in the dim light, “then yes.”

Deciding to wipe that smirk right off his face, Harry grasped Severus’ morning erection and stroked along its length. He was pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath in response. “Something like this?”

“That… is a good place to begin.”

Harry grinned, but his smug reply was swallowed by Severus’ mouth as he was rolled onto his back.

By the time the sun was up, Harry was in a blissful post-coital haze, his troubles momentarily forgotten.


End file.
